


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #29  The Later Adventures of Han Solo

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS After RETURN OF THE JEDI and befor THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Chewbacca have delivered the banned cargo.  Will they escape with their lives?





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY #29  The Later Adventures of Han Solo

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 29   
The Later Adventures of Han Solo

 

“Get that blaster out of my side!” Han yelled at the Being.

The Being looked at the leader who gave a nod, and the weapon was lowered.

“Look.” Han began. “You don’t need to ‘dispose’ of us. I can make you a deal.”

Chewbacca raised his eyes to Heaven.

^”Go on..on….”^ The Leader said, willing to hear the ‘deal’ the pirate would come up with.

“If you dispose of all the ones that bring the supplies you need, doesn’t that keep you looking for someone to make deliveries for you?   
Doesn’t using different oneseach time increased the chances of a slip up or an ambush….someone has to say something sometime. Now, Chewie and me here,   
can keep delivering for you. We’re pirates, smugglers, we know all the angles. Why, I’ve run contraband through Imperial blockades   
without getting caught. As you say, we know the location, know how to safely transport your supplies. You’d just have to pay us a fair fee for our ‘expertise‘.”

The Leader was silent. Chewbacca still kept his head pointed upward.

^“You make a good point…onit…nit.”^

Han relaxed a bit.

“What’da’ya say? Of course, we’d still have to do our regular smuggling ‘business’.”

^”How do I know I can trust you..ou….u?”^ The Leader was still skeptical.

“I brought the polyfrene here. I could have dumped it in space or sold it somewhere else.. perhaps to one of your enemies,   
and kept the profit, but I brought it here.” Han pointed to the ground.

The Leader motioned to the others who gathered around…talking low among themselves, but keeping an eye on the haulers.

“If I had my blaster, we could make a run for it now.” Han said aside to Chewbacca.

^”What is your name..ame…me?”^ The group broke up as the Leader moved closer to the Corellian.

“Dalf Sallon and this is Wisnikin, my partner, he’s a Muligrumpt.” Han nodded to the Wookiee.  
“He makes a great body guard and ‘deterent’.” The lie rolled off Han’s tongue as slickly as the ice of Hoth.

^”And your ship…hip…ip?”^

“Glactic Rover. Fastest ship in the quadrant and best ,‘illegally’, armed in the galaxy.”

The Wookiee kept quiet, but rolled his eyes…he’d heard Han spout some lies in his  
day, but these were just about the best yet.

^”We’ll give you a try…ry…y. Once we make the bombs, we’ll need them to be taken to a specific place..lace…ace….   
Give me your contact information and com-link frequency.  
I don’t like using the standard frequency…others could hear…ear…ar. How does a fee  
of one hundred thousand a trip sound…ound…und?”^

“Sounds good to me.” Han agreed.

With a nod from the Leader, the Being gave Han’s blaster back to him. Han reholstered the weapon.

^”We’ll just contact you on the frequency you give when we need you….ou…u..  
You can only guess at what fate will befall you if you fail us…us…s”^ The Leader hissed into Han’s ear.

Han nodded, trying to look convincingly impressed. “The frequency is 2-0-1-A on the lower scale. Custom made to my ship.”

The Leader stepped back. An indication Han took as letting him know they could leave.

“Let’s get our butts out of here as quick as possible.” Han whispered to his partner as they bounded up the boarding ramp of the Falcon. 

“Chewie, get us off the ground, NOW! I’ll go get Ben.” Han said after he’d slapped and locked the hatchway entrance.   
The Wookiee growled and loped off to the cockpit.

Han dragged the heavy plate off the smuggling compartment. “Ben, it’s alright, it’s safe now.”   
He said as he pulled the survivor blanket off his son.

“Hi Dad…did I do good?” Sweat beaded the boy’s forehead.

Han lifted him up into his arms, wiping the moisture off his son’s face. “You did   
great! I’m very proud of you. You’re the one who kept us safe. You’ll make a quite a soldier or pilot.”

Ben wriggled and Han set him down on the deck. “I TOLD you I’m going to be a   
Jedi.” Now out of the smuggling compartment, the boy was unfazed.

Han felt the force pressure as the ship gained speed and altitude.

Let’s get you into some clothes and then call mom and tell her we’re on our way home.”  
****  
After a few minutes, Han and Ben made their way into the cockpit. Han settled in the pilot’s seat with Ben seated behind him.

(“What was all that about.. smuggling, frequency.”) Chewie asked as he gave over the controls to Han.

“Just a bunch of Bantha droppings.” Han said as he worked his side of the flight console. “I don’t ever intend to see this place again.   
You know how we operate; agree to anything, falsify everything, then do what we want.” 

(“You think he believed you about our names and the ship? Faw could have told him.  
We HAD to deliver the polyfrene…you have a threat over your head.”)

“He didn’t blink an eye or call me on it. You know in our ‘business’ we don’t use  
right names and we got away without a hitch. I’ve lived with threats for over half of my life.” Han answered.

(“Yes, but this one involves your family.”) Chewbacca nodded to Ben.

Han looked at his friend and partner, for a few silent moments, then punched in the  
frequency on the com-link to contact Leia. 

“Han….Han….It’s about time. I’ve been waiting for you.” Leia sounded none the better  
about Ben’s situation with his father.

“That’s mommie.” Ben smiled and grabbed the back of Han’s seat with both hands.

Han broke into a big smile. “Well, you’ll have to wait no more, sweetheart, we’re on our  
way home just as soon as I take Chewie back.”

“Ben’s alright?”

“Here,” Han handed the com-link to Ben, “find out for yourself.”

“Hi, mom.” 

Leia’s heart was comforted hearing her son’s voice. “I love you and anxious to  
give you a big hug when you get home.”

“I’m ready to be home.” Ben told her. There was a faint ringing in the background of Leia’s com-link.

“I have to go now. Let me talk to your father again.”

Ben gave the mic back to his father, holding it with both hands.

“I hope there will be no more delays in getting Ben back home.” She told Han sternly.

“I’m anxious to see you too. For us to get ‘reacquainted’.”

Leia knew what that meant and told Han before she ended the connection. “I want to  
talk to you too.”

*****  
“How about something to eat?” Han asked. 

“Yes!” Ben agreed while Chewbacca gave a happy grunt.

“Let’s go. Head straight for Kashyyyk.” Han slapped the Wookiee on the shoulder as they headed for the galley.  
***  
As Han worked readying the food, there was a niggling in the back of his mind about how Leia sounded over the com-link.  
‘She just misses us and anxious for us to get home,’ he reasoned to himself.

***  
The trio enjoyed their meal, but each was quiet. Han rose to throw all the waste in the trash compactor.

“Chewie, I’ll take over, now, you get some rest. And you,” Han ruffled his son’s  
brown hair, “Can co-pilot for me.”  
*****  
Ben kept his eyes on the cockpit viewport…”There’s so many stars! Have you been to  
all of them, Dad?”

Han laughed as he adjusted a reading on the console. “Son, you don’t land on stars…they’re burning.   
You land on planets, asteroids and moons.”

“We’re going back to Chewbacca’s planet? The jungle planet?”

“That’s right. Maybe we can stay just long enough for Malla to get a good look at you.”

“Who’s Malla”

“That’s Chewie’s mate.”

“Mate?”

“Life partner.”

Han continued to get the confused look from Ben.

“Like mom is my mate…my wife…we’re married.”

“Oh.”

“Hold on.” Han smiled at his son. 

“You gonna make the stars streak? 

“Sure am.” With that Han punched in the hyperdrive.  
*****

“Coming up on Kashyyyk.” Han announced as the alarm sounded. He took a last  
sip of the kava and left the table. Ben and Chewbacca stayed and finished their meal.  
***

“Good to get back home, isn’t it Chewie.” Han commented upon seeing the tall trees.

Chewbacca shook his head enthusiastically. The best Han could determine by the slant  
of the sun, it was late afternoon.

“You didn’t want to let Malla know you were on your way home?”

(“I like surprising her.”)

“I see some of the tree huts now.” Ben exclaimed, pointing.

“Think you’d like to live in a tree hut?” Han asked his son.

“It would be like living in a park all the time.” He answered.

Han slowed the ship and maneuvered to the landing spot. 

(“Why don’t you and Ben come spend the night? Malla sure would like to  
get a look at this little one.”)

“I really need to get back home, myself…Leia’s fit to have ME tied now.”

(“Will you be in any worse hot water for one more day?”)

“Guess not.” Han agreed. “I would like for Malla to see Ben and don’t know  
when I’d have a chance to get back here.”

Together, Han and Chewbacca shut down the Falcon, disembarked and the trio  
began their walk through the woods to Chewbacca’s hut.

MORE TO COME ….March 9th, 2018


End file.
